Need You Now
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: Tuvieron una pelea, no es la primera vez ni será la última... por eso mismo Alfred no puede evitar preguntarse ¿Por que siguen intentandolo? -UsUk- -One-shot- -Basado en la canción del mismo nombre-


_**Pareja:**__ US/UK _

_**Disclaimer**__: Hetalia no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes y así será por el resto de mis días a menos que logré dominar el mundo…pero admitámoslo me da pereza dominar el mundo_

_**Advertencia: **__Fluff, mucho Fluff_

_Fic basado en la canción Need You Now de Lady Antebellum, se recomienda ponerla de fondo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Ya es más de medianoche, estoy agotado y mañana debo llegar temprano al trabajo. El encargado de la NASA nos citó a mi jefe y a mí para algo urgente a primera hora. Pero simplemente no puedo dormir, no es que este emocionado ni nada, de hecho ni me he puesto a pensar que es eso tan importante. Solo vago por la casa sin rumbo alguno. Debo tener cuidado de no despertar a Tony, si lo hago podría asustarse creyendo que soy un fantasma o quizás un ladrón, como aquella vez que Inglaterra llegó a las 3 a.m. y lo derribó con una patada voladora. Jamás logré convencerlo que no lo había lastimado a propósito. Arthur siempre se toma las cosas demasiado a pecho. Lo que me lleva de vuelta a la razón de mi insomnio. Tuvimos otra pelea. Siempre pasa lo mismo, quizás deberíamos cortar por lo sano y dejar de vernos.

Por alguna razón no siento que eso sea la solución, quizás porque detesto huirle a las cosas.

En mi caminata he terminado en el ático, soy un tonto nostálgico, mis caminatas acaban aquí todas las veces. En este lugar inundado por los buenos momentos que Nueva Inglaterra y el Imperio Británico compartieron en un pasado no tan distante. Debería limpiar, deshacerme de todos estos cachivaches que solo me ponen triste, ni se cómo he acumulado tanta cosa… y eso que no han pasado ni 300 años. No puedo imaginarme como lucirán las bodegas de los ancianos que tengo por compañeros… Francia, España, el mismo Inglaterra, estoy seguro que Prusia tiene una segunda casa solo para recuerdos de sus "buenas épocas"… y ni hablar de China.

Llevo un rato mirando fijamente un gran cuadro antiguo, uno de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la independencia, yo mismo lo oculté, después de todo siempre fue mi favorito.

Ser retratado era la cosa más aburrida del mundo, solo horas y horas quieto posando, no puedo ni expresar lo mucho que agradezco el día que se inventó la fotografía.

La pintura frente a mi representa a un niño de aparentes 12 años intentando huir de un muy molesto Arthur que quería bajo cualquier circunstancia que se quedara quieto para que lo pintaran. Por eso me gusta, es la única donde el pintor no me hizo ver como un niño obediente y bien portado, como una copia miniatura del que en esa época se denominaba mi hermano mayor. La única donde el digno y refinado Imperio Británico demostraba que bajo esa mascara ya existía el Arthur de todos los días… Aunque viéndolo desde otro ángulo podría también ser la prueba de que llevamos peleando desde que nos conocemos… Cualquiera diría que soy un masoquista por haber iniciado una relación con alguien así.

¿Y lo peor de todo? Aun así lo extraño…. Y mucho.

Me pregunto si él se siente igual. No creo, después de todo llevo una semana sin tener noticias suyas. Si no fuese porque es él quien debe disculparse ya habría ido a verlo, pero no puedo ser siempre quien cede. Esta vez si había sido todo su culpa, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan orgulloso?

Fue hace unos cuantos días en la última conferencia mundial. Él había propuesto un plan económico bastante controversial, algunos estaban de acuerdo, otros no. Yo tenía el voto decisivo, pero aplicar esa reforma era imposible para mi país, no podía aceptarlo. Cuando empezamos a salir acordamos que el trabajo era el trabajo y la vida personal era aparte. Yo no hice nada mal.

No me dijo nada, no me esperó a la salida. En ese momento no me preocupe, seguramente solo estaba un poco molesto. Estaba seguro que a la noche llegaría borracho a mi casa habiendo olvidado todo, no es que no hubiese pasado antes. Por algo había optado por darle una llave. Solo que esta vez no fue así, regresó inmediatamente a su país.

Realmente debo ser un masoquista… aun después de todo me hace falta. Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y sin pensármelo más marco su número. Pero no hay respuesta, una y otra vez llamo y nada. ¡No puede estar tan molesto como para bloquear mi número! ¡Y después dice que yo soy infantil!

Más molesto que nunca regreso a la cama, ya no quiero saber más de Inglaterra. Pero aun así soy incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Solo me doy vueltas entre las mantas pensando en esto y aquello, intentando no sentirme herido, convenciéndome que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo así pasara, que debí haberlo previsto.

Casi había logrado conciliar el sueño cuando un ruido extraño llamó mi atención, no era algo fuerte, de no haber sido la única persona despierta en la casa no lo habría oído. Venia del primer piso.

Armado con un bate de beisbol bajé la escalera, no es que tuviese miedo, pero era extraño. Sin embargo no había nada fuera de lo normal en el primer piso, pero seguía oyendo el ruido. Entonces me doy cuenta, es la puerta.

Del otro lado esta él con ojeras en el rostro y un leve olor a alcohol ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas? ¿No le había dado una llave? Y otras preguntas se agolpan en mi mente. Pero no es como si yo pudiese responderlas, lo mejor será dejarlo pasar y hablar a la mañana.

Le indicó que me siga y tras cerrar la puerta me encamino hacia la escalera. Sin embargo nada más dar un par de pasos me paro en seco al oírlo susurrar esas dos palabras.

-Lo siento

No sé cómo reaccionar, definitivamente no estoy acostumbrado a esto, ¿Arthur realmente acaba de decir eso? , creo que nunca lo había oído disculparse en mi vida…y eso es un largo tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste, Inglaterra?

-Sé que me oíste… ¿es necesario que lo repita?

-Supongo que no estás tan ebrio como creí…

-¡No estoy borracho!... solo, solo te extrañaba, sé que me equivoqué… te necesito-bajaba el tono con cada palabra, las últimas fueron apenas audibles. Pero era reconfortante, esas simples palabras borraban todas mis dudas, él también se sentía como yo, vale la pena seguir intentándolo, porque con peleas y todo, nos necesitamos.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_¡Ahí esta! Fluff para hartarse porque todos amamos el fluff. Básicamente esto es lo que pasa cuando me despiertan a las 8 de la mañana en vacaciones y me pongo a escuchar canciones melosas. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! No olviden dejar reviews, ¡bye!_


End file.
